


Legend of Yuri, Ocarina of History

by confirmedpanda1, KuriDoodleDoo



Category: The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Crossover, LoZ - Freeform, Multi, oot, otayuri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-06 00:09:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12200046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/confirmedpanda1/pseuds/confirmedpanda1, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuriDoodleDoo/pseuds/KuriDoodleDoo
Summary: Otabek is on a quest to save the princess! Er...Prince?(A Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time crossover with Yuri!!! On Ice)





	Legend of Yuri, Ocarina of History

**Author's Note:**

> Hello friends, enjoy this lovely YOI-LOZ crossover!! The idea was brought about by a smol panda somewhere in the forest, and now it is here on your plate. Enjoy. Don't forget to use a spork. 
> 
> This will definitely be a fun one...co-writing with a pal, which is pretty cool to kinda write side-bye-side with someone! Make sure you add suggestions, and if you ever want to come say hi or suggest a pairing, story, whatever, drop by my tumblr @ yoi-shenanigans (oops, another URL change imagine that)

_ “Viktor... Viktor, where the hell are you? Get over here, you’re wasting my damn time....” _

_ “Oh, Viktor the fairy... Listen to my words, the words of the Yakov Tree... Do you sense it? The climate of evil descending upon this realm... Malevolent forces even now are mustering to attack our land of Hyrule so forth and so on…” _

_ “For so long, the Kokiri Forest, the source of life, has stood as a barrier, deterring outsiders and maintaining the order of the world... But...before this tremendous evil power, even my power is as nothing. I know. Hard to believe seeing as I am just, the greatest.” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “It seems the time has come for the boy without a fairy to begin his journey... The youth whose destiny it is to lead Hyrule to the path of justice and truth… Good luck waking his ass up.” _ _   
_ _   
_ __ “Viktor...go now! Find our young friend and guide him to me... I do not have much time left, I’m old as shit and if you can’t get your ass moving I’ll kill you if it’s the last thing I do. Fly, Viktor, fly! The fate of the forest, nay, the world, depends upon your dumb ass!”

_ The fairy flew as fast as he could, dipping near every child, every bush, looking for this friend, of course smacking into a fence while attempting to fly threw it, but soon enough arriving at the home of the Chosen Child. _

  
  


Groaning softly, confused and a little cold, a young boy slowly shifted in his child-sized bed, rubbing his chubby little face against the pillow. He heard a soft, not quite distant, twinkling sound, zooming around his head and away, then back again.

 

“Augh...wh-” he glanced up, then back down, too tired for this.

 

“Hello, Otabek.” Wiggle, wiggle. “Wake up. The Great Deku Tree wants to talk to you!” Twinkle, sparkle. “Otabek, get up! Hey, c'mon! Can Hyrule's destiny really depend on such a lazy boy?” The fairy dipped down near his head once again, bapping him on the cheek with a soft wing, almost like a cloud hitting the boy in the face. 

 

Otabek sat up, annoyed at being woken up but wondering what this glowing creature had to say. He rubbed his little eyes, tilting his head to the side. A face? He didn’t know fairies had faces. Before he could speak, ask questions, or be anymore confused, the small fairy spoke again.

 

“You finally woke up! I'm Viktor the fairy. The Great Yakov Tree asked me to be your partner from now on. Nice to meet you!”

 

Otabek blinked, blinked again, then very slowly tilted his head to the other side.

 

“The Great Yakov Tree has summoned you! So let's get going, right now!” Viktor fluttered around the room until Otabek got off his bed, shaking his sleepiness away. He walked around his own room for a bit, wondering how long he had been asleep. Everything felt so...weird. As if there was something missing he couldn’t place. 

 

Otabek went to grab a jar off of his bedside table, accidentally knocking it onto the floor, shattering it. He looked to his new fairy, then back down at the jar. Huh. Who knew he left some money in there? He took the rupees, kicked the shattered bits under the table and walked out of his home quickly. Way to embarrass yourself, kid. 

 

As soon as he exited and climbed down his ladder, on his way to see this tree, a girl’s voice caught his attention. 

 

“Yooooohoo~!! Hi, Otabek~!”

 

Otabek perked up, cheeks already rosey.

 

“Wow! A fairy!! Finally, a fairy came to you, Otabek!” Blushing, Otabek nodded. “Wow! That's great news! I'm so happy for you! Now you're a true Kokiri, Otabek!” Mila. With her little hat, her cute haircut; he could listen to her speak all day.

 

Otabek looked up at her, unable to help a small smile placed on his lips. He lightly kicked at the ground, pushing the grass around. 

 

“Is it true? The Great Yakov Tree has summoned you?” He nodded again. “It's quite an honor to talk to  T he Great Yakov Tree! I'll wait for you here. Go see  T he Great Yakov Tree!”

 

Otabek meant to say goodbye, but Mila was already running off to do something else. He deflated, but quickly followed Viktor, who had a dumb knowing look on his face that made Otabek grumble. 

 

Together, Otabek and his fairy headed for  T he Great Yakov Tree, Otabek really curious about what he had to say. He opened his mouth to speak, ready to question these strange motives, when he was stopped, pushed backward by some mean jerk.

“Hey you! ‘Mr. No Fairy’! What's your business with  T he Great Yakov Tree? Without a fairy, you're not even a real man!”

Otabek was about to answer him, expression showing how done he was, but apparently the idiot realized he was wrong before Otabek’s harsh words could get to him.

“What?! You've got a fairy?! Say what? The Great Yakov Tree actually summoned you? Whaaaaaaat?! Why would he summon you and not the great Georgi? This isn't funny...I don't believe it! You aren't even fully equipped yet! How do you think you're going to help  T he Great Yakov Tree without both a sword and shield ready?” 

Otabek pointed to Georgi’s body, trying to show that he didn’t have any of the requirements either… 

“You're right. I don't have my equipment ready, but... If you want you pass through here, you should at least equip a sword and shield! Sheesh!”

 

Otabek rolled his eyes, turning away and walking off in the other direction, ignoring everyone’s dumb faces. He was asked, begged really, to go meet this tree, and he isn’t even allowed in!? His ten year old mind was raging, he didn’t want to do any of this, he just wanted to lay in bed, or throw rocks. 

Mila bumped into him this time, gasping softly and offering a tiny hand. “Sorry, Otabek, need some help?” She smiled, tilting her head. “Why aren’t you with  The Great  Yakov  Tree !?”

Otabek turned, pointing at Mido (Georgi) , about to speak, and for the umpteenth time, he’s interrupted.

“What?! Mido (Georgi) won't let you go to see  T he Great Yakov Tree? Ohh… That bum! I don't know why he's always so mean to everyone! What he said is true, though. The forest...strange things have been happening here lately... You need to be ready for anything. You'd better find a weapon! You can buy a shield at the shop, but there is only one sword hidden somewhere in the forest.”

He groaned. Couldn’t she see he was on his way to do just that? He turned away from her, walking toward the store- but not before tripping and plopping into the small pond. 

“Gah!!” he exclaimed, head popping out of the water. He heard a giggle above his head, so he knew he had been seen falling, but he just climbed out quickly. Where was that stupid store anyways? 

Otabek walked through the bushes on his way, somewhat hiding. He didn’t like it here...everyone treated him like such an outcast. Except Mila… she was always nice to him. She never hurt him or spoke down to him…

Otabek spotted some little sparkling rupees in the bushes, making him smile. He scooped them up, counting what he found. A total of three! Good enough for him. He didn’t really check how much this shield costed… he hoped he had enough. 

Before walking into the store, he counted his rupees in his pockets. He had a total of sixteen… that should be enough right? He knew that the crafted shields were only made out of wood and paint, couldn’t possibly cost that much! He walked in, rupees in hand, ready to get down to business. Lil daddy gotta get his shield, yo. 

With some pride left, Otabek moved further into the store, standing on his tip-toes to look over the counter at the selection. Of course, there was no real ‘selection’ seeing as there was only one shield, but some of the other items caught his eye-

No. You’re here for one thing Otabek and one thing only. He pointed up at the shield, but before he could speak, he was interrupted as usual.

“This shop sells things you can get in the forest for free! Teehee~!” 

Wh-

Otabek could nearly hear his jaw hit the floor. 

Free? In the forest!?

Of course. He couldn’t get into the forest without a shield, but he had to buy the shield...when it was free...in the-

Whatever. He was done wasting his time. He slapped his rupees on the counter and pointed at the shield. 

“Oh this? That’s a Yakov shield! We named it after him because-”

Otabek patted his hand on the table, eyebrows raised when he pointed to his monies. 

“Uh- right. That’ll be forty rupees please!” The short, chunky boy held his hand out, smiling. Again, Otabek’s jaw dropped.

Forty!? Great. He took his money, kicked a jar and stormed out, angry. How was be supposed to get to this damn tree in any short amount of time if he couldn’t get past Georgi, who was too far up a  _ damn tree’s ass.  _

A thought hit him and made him stop dead in his tracks just by the small pond he’d fallen into previously. He’d found rupees earlier in the bushes; maybe he could find more if he searched? Obviously, he wasn’t thrilled that he had to actually waste time on all this, but the thought had made him slightly less livid.

Before that annoying fairy could ask him what he had on his mind, he bolted. Otabek found some rupees in bushes, under rocks, in jars - which he found that smashing said jars was a fun way to relieve his stress - and occasionally found some by moving around slowly in the grass.

Without really paying attention, Otabek had gathered as many rupees as his pockets could hold. Which, to his dismay, was exactly 99. One more and his pockets would burst! It was unfair. However, unsurprising. With his luck, even numbers were not in his future. 

He trudged back to that darn shop, this time, counting his jewels before heading in. 

One...two...eighteen...nineteen...thirty-eight...thirty-nine...forty! Ha. That shopkeeper could suck him for all he cared.

He pushed his money onto the counter again. 

“This shop sells things you-” Otabek slammed his fist on the counter, and the other boy took the shield down and pushed it across skittishly. “Okay, jeez...here. Take your shield.” 

The ten-year-old snatched the item up, walking out of the shop and examining it. He didn’t want to be seen struggling with it, or putting it on wrong, so for now he just held it under his armpit and walked away. 

“Otabek! You got a shield! Good job!” Mila smiled so wide her eyes were closing, and Otabek’s young little heart went pitter-patter. “Can I look at it? I’ve never had one of these before!” She took it in her hands, running her thin fingers over it. 

Otabek looked at the ground, then at her hands. They were probably cold. Little fingers like that couldn’t possibly stay warm could they? He wanted to hold them, but before he knew it, she was handing his shield back. “You should put it on, I bet you’d look so cool!”

His cheeks turned rosey, but this time for a different reason. He didn’t want to look like a fool,  _ especially _ not in front of Mila. He shook his head.

“Aww...why not? C’mon, please? Just slide it over your arm, like this!” She put it on first, putting on a tough face, acting like she had a sword in her other hand. “Hiyah!” she exclaimed, giggling before handing it back. “Your turn!”

He slid it on just how she did, deciding on posing and just looking cool. When Mila gasped, covering her mouth, he knew he must have been the coolest Kokiri out there!

“Great! Now go get that sword! I hear it’s up there on that hill!” She pointed, Otabek’s eyes following her slender finger. Nodding a goodbye, he took off in that direction, sighing softly. 

By the time he made it up the incline, he was already winded. He was tired from the running around he’d been doing  _ most  _ of the day. Whoever said youth was energy needed to be kicked in the Yakov Seeds. He was darn near exhausted. Plus the shield was kind of bulky and a bit heavier than he originally thought.

He heard a twinkling sound and then a fazed blue streak flashed in front of him and then the blue winged orb was making some high-pitched noises and drawing his attention to the sign just slightly off to the left of the path he’d been following. Otabek walked over, read the sign and grumbled a bit. Nothing important.

The fenced off area ahead of him, though, looked interesting. Some patches of tall grass, bushes and - from what he could see by standing on his toes - there were two ways to go in. One of them stood another Kokiri and the other appeared to have what looked like a crawl space. He saw no indication that the Kokiri boy to the right had the sword, so Otabek simply ignored his very existence and walked to the left. 

Viktor was obviously bored or just very,  _ very  _ easily entertained by everything he had seen as if it were the first time he’d seen them. Figuring it would probably be useful to keep his wallet full, he pushed over the rocks along the narrow path and pointedly walked through the tall areas of grass. Anyone who had just been looking at him might think he had lost his mind. He thought it might have been a bit of a dilemma to get into the small crawl space, but he’d over exaggerated. 

It was a bit frustrating that he had to get on his hands and knees - and not in the fun way (HE IS TEN YOU SICK SHITHEAD) \- to get to this sword. The tunnel smelled like… well, damp soil and moss. Which was actually a really common  _ fragrance  _ in the woodsy village. 

He hissed, screwing his eyes shut when his knee came down on a sharp rock, peaking up out of the dirt.

“Otabek! Is everything alright?!” Viktor squeaked from the V in his tunic. 

Otabek nodded and continued crawling until they were out. He stood at the exit-end of the tunnel and dusted himself off, inspecting his knee. It wasn’t  _ bleeding,  _ but it still hurt. 

He wandered down the little path in the maze-like area; peeking around corners to see if anything caught his attention.  _ Where even is this sword? _

He started to think about what Mila said, that she heard the sword was up here. Otabek wasn’t seeing it. Honestly thinking about Mila more than her words. She was pretty, nice and had a cute giggle. He didn’t know if it were just him, but her eyes seemed to sparkle every time she seen him. How he could get lost in her blu-

A disgusting scraping sound pulled Otabek from his thoughts. He scrunched his face. The noise was getting closer, louder and more aggravating than Viktor. He started to turn around when, “Otabek! Watch out!” he caught a glimpse of what looked like a giant rolling rock - boulder - before he stood as straight as he could against the wall behind him and sucked in his already-too-flat stomach.

The boulder went by, but not without squashing the toe-tips of his boots and scratching his stomach a bit. Didn’t quite get his actual toes since he had been growing into these pair of boots anyway, but it did make them feel a lot more uncomfortable. That would need to be fixed once he got back to his tree. 

He sighed and let out his held breath. He was going to ask Viktor where in Hyrule that thing came from, but Viktor spoke first, “We should hurry in case there’s more!” and before he could respond, the fairy was off. This time, assisting him in his search for the sword. 

A few turns here, wondering in circles there, and soon enough, Otabek was upon a clearing. Away from those stupid rocks, finally. He assessed his damages, looking at his scraped knees and roughed hands. Everything hurt, but nothing was broken, so he deemed himself okay.

He noticed that Viktor was dancing around in some area, trying to get his attention. He was prepared to ignore again, but when he looked up, just a glance, he noticed a brown chest off in the distance, bigger than he was. 

_ Could it be? _

_ Is that the sword Mila was talking about? _

He slowly stepped forward, as if he were afraid a giant boulder would come out of nowhere and knock him on his ass for the millionth time. Viktor bounced in the air, side to side, up and down. 

“Hey! Look here! Look! Listen to me! Listen! Look! Hey!” Otabek nearly swatted that stupid fairy out of the air, lifting the metal latch on the chest. “Do you think it’s the sword!? Like Mila said!” 

Otabek grumbled, lifting the lid, slowly peeking inside. He couldn’t really see, so he just hopped up, using his hips to keep him outside of the chest, while his whole upper body was inside, his eyes growing wide at the sight of the shiny object. He lifted the small sword out along with himself, holding it up with a very successful smile on his face. He waved it around a bit, got used to the feel, then strapped it on.

Eureka! Finally! He could continue his quest to that dumb Yakov Tree or whatever. He turned to Viktor, beaming. 

“Good job! We should talk to Georgi again and see what he thinks of us now!” Viktor suggested, tucking himself into Otabek’s clothes while the boy navigated his way out once more.

He didn’t have much trouble this time. Since he practically knew the boulders path. He was even more careful crawling back through the tight tunnel. But, once outside, he bolted. Running as fast as his legs would carry him, tripping, plowing the dirt with his face a time or two, attempting a roll but whacked his forehead on one of the fences. That was probably the most reckless he’d ever traveled. 

Now face to face with Georgi again, he held up his shield, his sword, all the goodies. 

“If you want to pass here you need to equip-...eh!? What’s that?! Oh, you have a Yakov Shield... And what's THAT?! Is that the Kokiri Sword?! GOOD GRIEF!!” Georgi threw his hands up in the air, then crossed them angrily. “Well, even with all that stuff, a wimp is still a wimp, huh? I, the great Georgi, will never accept you as one of us!”

Otabek was actually decently hurt by that, but he shrugged it off, trying to pass. However, Georgi once again stood in the way. 

“Shoot! How did you get to be the favorite of Mila  _ and  _ the Great Yakov Tree? Huh?! Stupid...jerk…” Otabek merely smirked, knowing this guy was really just jealous, and now that he had that knowledge, he turned half way, glanced at Mila, winked, then turned back when she giggled.

He made a ‘get out of my way’ motion with his hand and held his head high, walking through to where this ‘Great’ tree was...rooted?

Otabek rounded a corner, confident as he made his way through the short grass, looking at the high walls of dirt. Viktor flitted around, side to side, staying near his head almost protectively. Otabek noticed some slightly taller grass, and something that looked like a large seed sticking out. He tilted his head, walked cautiously closer…

He was flung back against the firm packed soil, knocking his head hard; his arm was now bleeding where the strange plant creature had nipped him, but he stood up and drew his sword. 

_ I really should have taken the shabby lessons from that kid… _

He knew he was in trouble, but he also knew he was going to fight before just running back with his tail between his legs. If this was only the beginning of his adventure, he was in for some deep,  _ deep _ shit. 


End file.
